


Flares

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: Marvel Poetry [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Carol Danvers does not go quietly
Series: Marvel Poetry [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Flares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnneComicsWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneComicsWrites/gifts).



> For the wonderful Anne (@AnneComics) who has been an amazing friend ever since I met her!

Carol Danvers does not go quietly

She will stand and fight 

She hates injustice

She is the fifth Captain Marvel

And one of the most powerful

She is influential on Earth

Nobody is going to tell her what to do

She is fiercely independent 

And she is an inspiration

An Avenger 

And most of all

She is a hero


End file.
